A Mistake Worth Making
by HLP - Katon
Summary: Jade and Beck have been fighting again. Who does Beck turn to? Tori. T for language..
1. Mistake? Or Mistakes?

**A/N – **It's gonna be a really short first chapter, but once I start working on it, they'll get longer. That's a promise. Um, I don't really know where I'm going with this, as of yet, but I've got all sorts of ideas running through my mind.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

They didn't mean for it to happen like this. Honest. It was just a mistake, one they couldn't stop making.

Jade and Beck had been fighting. _Again._ And who does Beck turn to when they fight? Tori. So, yeah, she agrees to hang out with him, and try to make everything better between him and Jade.

"So," Tori starts nervously. She should really be used to this by now, "why are you guys fighting this time?"

"Who? Jade and I?" Tori gives him a look that says 'duh' and he continues, "well, it started out as nothing. She was mad cause I was late for dinner, but she got over it. Later on during dinner though, she started accusing me of cheating; even though I've never cheated before. I guess it just really pissed me off."

Tori scoffs, "it would have made me mad too, Beck. She doesn't need to treat you like she does, you're the best boyfriend she could ask for, really."

"She brought you up, Tor. She accused me of cheating on her with you. She says we've always been too close, and she just doesn't get what I see in you," now Tori looks a little frightened.

"Jade's not gonna kill me, right?" Beck just laughs and shakes his head.

So, you know, one minute they're talking about what's going on, and the next Tori is pinned beneath him on her couch. How it happens, neither one of them are quite sure.

* * *

><p>They're talking quietly to one another the next day when Jade finds them.<p>

"Do you understand why I think you cheated yet, Cheater?" Jade asks, malice in her voice.

"Jade, for the _last time_ I never cheated on you," _with the exception of yesterday, _he adds in his head. He notices Tori trying to sneak away, they've both decided it was a mistake and that it would never happen again.

"Vega," Jade calls, Tori pauses and spins around, "stay away from my boyfriend." With that said she pulls Beck away from a stunned Tori.

* * *

><p>Tori does what Jade has asked, she doesn't feel right being around Beck anymore. She helped him cheat on his girlfriend, one of her friends. What has she done? She doesn't realize she's been zoned out until she feels something hit her.<p>

"Who threw a roll at me?" She looks around until she sees a smirking Jade.

"You weren't paying attention, and I thought you should be," and she's back to the glaring. Tori sighs, but says nothing.

* * *

><p>Beck shows up at her house after school that day. He does what he's done since they started hanging out, just walked in. Tori is sitting on her couch, her head in her hands.<p>

"Tori? What's going on?" She doesn't look up when she answers.

"How are we lying to her about this Beck? I can't lie!" She finally looks up, and when she does, he's shocked to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Tori," he doesn't know what else to do, so he holds her close to him. "Please, don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

She sniffles, "are we awful people?" She's looking at him with those big brown eyes, all filled with tears, and he can't help himself.

He kisses her.

And she doesn't stop him.

**Chapter One.**

**A/N – **So, I told you it wasn't gonna be long. Question: do you think I should just have them kiss, or should they have had sex? Should Tori be pregnant? Answer me those two questions, please! Anyway, should I even continue this? I dunno. Hopefully you guys liked it.

Thank you for reading! (:

-Katie.


	2. Is It Worth Telling?

**A/N – **So, I decided all of you were right about the pregnancy thing being overdone. So, that's out of the cards for this story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

For the second time, neither one of them are sure why it happened. It wasn't fait for Beck to tell Jade he had never cheated on her, when now he has, twice; and Tori feels awful all the time. She hasn't been hanging around Jade and her friends for the past two weeks, and even though it's killing her, she won't hang with them again until she feels better.

* * *

><p>Jade is curious as to why Tori hasn't been around them much lately, at first she brushes it off as something stupid, but when it continues to happen, she doesn't know what to think. Beck is trying to be attentive to her every wish, and that makes her even more suspicious. What the hell has been going on around here?<p>

* * *

><p>"Tori," Cat questions softly, "why haven't you been hanging out with me lately, do you hate me?" Instantly Tori is filled with guilt, and it's horrible.<p>

"No, Cat, I don't hate you. You're my best friend, you know that."

"But I miss you Tori! Rex misses you, and Andre, and Robby, and Beck, and even Jade! Please come sit with us." Tori nods, sighing, and follows Cat to their regular table.

Honestly, she sees everyone, including Jade, brighten at her return to the table and she smiles. Tori feels horrible about everything that's happened with Beck, but if he's not making a big deal out of it, why should she?

* * *

><p>Beck is freaking out. Well in his head. He's happy Tori is sitting with them again, but at the same time, it's hard for him to pay close attention to Jade with her around. For some reason he feels like he's cheating on Tori, when in actuality, he's cheating on Jade. Or he did cheat on her, he's not anymore. He doesn't think...<p>

* * *

><p>The bad feeling she has about doing this will not stop her from doing what she has to do. Beck will be mad at her, he'll probably hate her, but Jade needs to find out. Maybe not right this second because she's too scared to do it yet, but, she tells herself, by the end of the week Jade will know. It's better if she knows. Hopefully she'll forgive Beck, and she won't kill her, and everything can go back to normal. She knows, she's dreaming.<p>

By Friday afternoon she still hasn't spoken to Jade, or Beck. Maybe she should let him know? She's not sure... Tori is aware that Beck will find out either way, but maybe she should let Jade handle that? Nah, no one deserves to go into the wrath that is Jade without a little warning. So, she finds him after the bell for her last class rings.

"Beck," she calls after him, he stops walking to face her.

"Tori, I _know_ that look on your face. You're not telling Jade about this."

Tori nods her head, "yes, I am, Beck. You can't stop me. I just came to tell you I was going to first so you know to expect her."

"How can you do this to me, Tori? Is it because you're jealous that I'm happy, and you're obviously not?" He feels bad the instant he says it.

"If you're so happy, Beck, then why the _fuck_ did you kiss me in the first place?" With that she flounces away, leaving him shocked, mostly, at her use of the word 'fuck'.

* * *

><p>Beck is in a bad mood the rest of the day. He sits in his trailer waiting for the storm. He's not quite sure when Tori is planning on telling, but knowing her, it will be today sometime.<p>

* * *

><p>Tori had been telling herself to get out of her car, go to Jade's door, and tell her before she lost all her nerve. The only problem is, she doesn't think she any nerve to begin with. She sighs, and gets out of her car. This is for the best, she decides.<p>

* * *

><p>She's about to run back to her car when the door opens.<p>

"I was wondering when you were gonna come up here, Vega. You've been sittin' out there for like 45 minutes."

Tori nods, telling her she can do this, "Jade I have to tell you something." Right away, Jade is on alert.

"What, Vega?" Her voice seems cold, and void of emotion.

Tori sighs, "Beck," she trails off. "Beck is a great guy, and you shouldn't break up with him over this, he was just _so mad_ at you. You accuse him of cheating when he'd never done it before, and he comes to my house, like always, and he's telling me about it. So, I try to tell him that he's not a bad boy friend. And, really, I swear, I don't know how it happened, and I don't think he does either, but one minute we're talking, and the next we were kissing. And, Jade, I'm so, _so_ sorry. Beck feels awful about it. And, I just..."

"Vega, get off my property." With that, the door is in her face.

Even though she wants to believe it, she knows whatever happens won't end that pretty. Especially not with Jade.

"Vega?" Jade questions.

"Huh, yeah?" She doesn't know if she can tell her anymore..

"You've been zoned out for like five minutes, what going on?" Tori sighs.

* * *

><p>Beck doesn't know what compels him to do so, but he's in his car, speeding over to Jade's house. He knows Tori shouldn't have to do this alone. It was his fault, too.<p>

* * *

><p>"Beck and I kissed, twice."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two.<strong>

**A/N – **Oh goodness. What's gonna happen next? Any ideas? I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't long, but I'm trying. Sometimes it's just hard to think of what I should write.

Hope you have a wonderful day, or night, depending on where you are! (:

- Katie.


	3. We Only Have Each Other

**A/N - **Sorry its taken me so long to add a new chapter! I've been really, really busy. But I'm hoping to be able to add new chapters to all my stories soon.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Victorious.

**We Only Have Each Other:**

She expects the pure, unadulterated, rage; what she doesn't expect is for Jade to hit her. It should have crossed her mind, but it never did. The sting in her cheek is enough for her to reach up and rub it with her hand, "I deserved that," she murmurs.

"You think _that's_ all you deserve, Vega? You kissed my boyfriend. You deserve a hell of a lot more than that!" Jade's face is turning so red that Tori is almost positive her head is going to explode.

Before she can say anything to try to calm the girl, her and Jade's attention is drawn to the sound of screeching tires, and then Beck is walking calmly up the driveway. Well, calmly until he sees the way Tori is holding her cheek, and trying to keep her tears at bay.

"Jade," he says, "did you hit her?"

Jade snorts, "hell yeah, I hit her. I'm thinkin' about doing it again," she sneers making Tori take a step back.

Beck steps in between the two girls, gently pushing Tori behind him as he does, "you shouldn't have hit her, Jade."

"I shouldn't have hit her?" She laughs, bitterly, "I should have done a lot more than hit her. She kissed my boyfriend. I _knew_ you were cheating on me with her!"

He shakes his head, "it was my fault, Jade. I kissed her," he feels Tori bunch the bottom of his shirt into her fist, he knows that she's trying to give him strength, and it works, "and I hadn't ever cheated on you! I went over there because we were fighting, _again_, and I wanted to hang out with my friend-"

"Your friend that you cheated on me with!" Jade interrupts.

"I was getting to that," Beck sighs, "I wanted to hang out with my friend, and we were talking about what was going on, and I don't even know why it happened, but the next thing I know, I'm kissing her," he says softly, "and I'm sorry."

"You two _disgust_ me," Jade spits as she steps backward toward the house, "I hope I never have to see your faces again," and then the door is in their faces.

Tori sighs as she watches Beck walk back down toward his car, "Beck, I," she begins, but Beck just turns around and shakes his head; so slowly, she begins to follow him down the path.

* * *

><p>He leaves without saying a word to her, and he knows it makes her feel bad, but he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know if he should be angry at her, or if he should just tell her that everything is going to be okay. So, instead of saying anything, he climbs into his car and heads home.<p>

* * *

><p>She stares after his car wondering why he didn't say anything. Yelling would have been better than the complete silence he left her with. She sighs softly as she climbs into her own car, and she's preparing herself mentally for the shit storm that's sure to come at school.<p>

* * *

><p>She's right of course. At school the next day, she hears them all whispering about her, she sees the way they look at her. Some with pity, for what Jade is sure to do, some with jealousy, mostly the girls who want Beck for themselves, and some with anger. None of this is surprising to her, and yet it makes her want to crawl into hole and never come out.<p>

Beck feels basically the same way, and when he notices Tori she's looking at him, but she looks away as soon as he catches her eye. He probably should have told her that everything would be okay, instead of running away.

"Tor," he says softly, as he walks her direction, "I'm sorry I just left yesterday."

"No," she shakes her head, "it's okay. You told me you didn't want me to say anything, but I did anyway. I'm sorry I ruined your relationship."

Beck shrugs, "she needed to be told. I knew that," he smiles, a half smile at her, "and our relationship... It wasn't really a good one. I mean, I liked her, but we were always fighting, and that definitely not how a couple is supposed to be."

Tori nods as she closes her locker, and together, they turn and begin to make their way to class, knowing that, for now, they really only have each other.

**We Only Have Each Other.**

**A/N - **Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


End file.
